creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My Brothers, Dressed In White
We sat in our home and waited. We were knights, warriors, all dressed in brilliant white. We were the warriors of our community. In our barracks, we rested until we could attack. I had never attacked, but I was loyal. None of us thought of the fact that no attack party had ever returned. We had never even seen the outside world. Just our barracks, our home, our family, our brothers. I sit now, as I write. I sit in confusion. I can only describe my state as one of unity. I am scared. But I shall try to recount my tale as best as can be transcribed. The alarm sounded. My brothers stood, as we soon begin the attack. My brothers and I were energized by the food we ate before the attack. It was a last meal for all who attacked. Our compound shook as the great door opened, and we charged. Dear God, we shouldn't have charged. We ran into what looked like a tunnel, a crypt-like, wet thing whose darkness seemed to swallow us up. We didn't care. A platoon of my brothers advanced, but when we looked back, the great door had disappeared. I didn't ponder this for long, however, because I felt my skin start to sting. I had dwindled for too long, my brothers charged before me. The tunnel was toxic, I needed to run. And oh, how I ran. I dodged my fallen brothers who had succumbed to the acidity of our enclosure. I made it to where the rest of my brothers were in fray. It was a great chamber, larger than any I've ever seen. In front of me, was carnage. A great mass of tentacles blocked my brothers’ path. Many of them have been hopelessly drawn into their clutches. I charged forward, and found a way through the mass that some of my brothers had exploited. The path split into two tunnels, and I ran down one branching to the left. I saw my brothers locked in a battle with many opposers. They were the first “normal” beings I had seen, although they were all women. They were relentlessly tearing through my brothers. I charged forward, and when the fray was finished, I trailed my brothers still. Then, I saw our objective. I saw what we must destroy. I should have turned back. It was huge, an amorphous blob which passed an evil vibe. But when my brothers attacked it, it simply drew them in. I was the last one. I knew there was no turning back, so I attacked. And God, it was horrible. Unlike my brothers, I did not die. When whatever the thing was drew me in, I lived. I felt it drawing off my energy. I felt myself becoming one with it. I felt it, me now, move. The thing I now was started to grow as I moved back the way I came. I burrowed into the wall of the great chamber, scared and confused. Why were my brothers dead, and why must I suffer this fate? I started to forget. I managed to save this story in my mind, but I can’t hold on for much longer. I felt a sting, some of those evil women that had helped slay my brothers were attacking me. More and more came, but somehow I felt I knew what to do. I begged for them to stop, that I was a friend. They seemed to stop, they knew, they listened. And I stayed where I was. I grew and grew. I am big now, much, much bigger than I ever knew things could grow. And I am scared. I thrash around sometimes, but I was scared and confused and I’m forgetting. I must escape. I will escape. My size allows me to break from what restrains me. And I move. Moving through the tight corridors was hard with my size, but I managed. I saw the acidic tunnel. My brothers’ bodies long since dead. I’m almost gone, I feel like I am forgetting more. If any of my brothers ever see this, I am sorry. I am so sorry that I failed. I am so sorry I lived when the rest of us died. I'm so... sorry. But I must escape now. ---- “Congratulations! It’s a healthy baby boy!” Category:Reality Category:Science